<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>城市风暴 by Potatowine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365092">城市风暴</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatowine/pseuds/Potatowine'>Potatowine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatowine/pseuds/Potatowine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他没能去接他下班回家</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aokiji | Kuzan/Smoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>城市风暴</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>青雉×斯摩格</p><p>现代背景</p><p>看电影产物1w＋</p><p>＊人物ooc致歉🙏🏻</p><p>＊可能有知识错误致歉🙏🏻</p><p>＊有bug和私设🙏🏻</p><p> </p><p>第一次写车不知道写的怎么样……</p><p>如果大家喜欢就太好了(つд⊂)</p><p>祝食用愉快❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       可怕的恶劣天气，不可思议的天气预报瓶，难以下咽食物，调皮的狗。斯摩格遇见了那么多奇奇怪怪的人，就连自己也变得奇怪，他只想做一件不奇怪的事情——他只想去接库赞下班回家，但也没有成功。</p><p> </p><p>       乌色的云层包裹着积蓄已久的雨水释放在城市的上空，沉闷的轰鸣由远及近翻滚而来，风暴来临之前整个城市都变成了灰色，渲染着末日一般的气氛。</p><p> </p><p>       这座城市里总有的人无法停止奔波的脚步，人们穿梭在城市的每一个角落，灰色的水泥大地被脚印铺满，他们脚下的土地被掏空，为更多的生命拓展新的生存空间，地下铁充斥着各种喧嚣又繁杂的生命，错综复杂却又井然有序。路边灰色的石缝里藏着一个混乱的蚂窝，街道上行人在逃亡，雨点从雨伞遮挡不住的地方来袭。</p><p> </p><p>       这一切都与他们无关。</p><p> </p><p>       他们处在高空的避难所，外面昏暗的天空勉强给了客厅一点光，室内的低温让他们蜷缩在一张巨大的羊绒毯子里，彼此交换并维持着温暖，一个手里捧着一杯滚烫的咖啡，另一个手里却是凉啤酒，他们在电视机播放电影中无关紧要的片段的空档，干杯或者接吻。</p><p> </p><p>       前两天斯摩格整理桌面的时候发现了一样特别的东西——一只水滴形状的天气预报瓶，又叫风暴瓶，是同事日奈外出旅行带回来的纪念品，当时他就觉得日奈被骗了，里面只是一些浸泡在透明液体中的白色结晶状物。透过小玻璃瓶看过去，目光跟随里面羽毛般的结晶在水里浮动着。</p><p> </p><p>       这种东西真的有用吗？他怀疑它只是小孩子的玩具，至于预报天气什么的他是不相信的，却忍不住翻出了说明书，薄薄的纸片上排满了密密麻麻的小字，让斯摩格怀疑自己的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>       你相信这个吗？小小的风暴瓶被库赞拿在手里把玩着，好像下一秒就要被他的大手捏碎，由于搁置的时间太久，玻璃内壁上结了一小圈的白色垢状物，库赞想试着把它们摇下来但并未奏效。</p><p> </p><p>       不信，斯摩格直截了当的说，顺便提醒他小心一点，就当成装饰品也不错，你觉得呢？</p><p> </p><p>       这两天来观察一下吧，也许是真的，库赞要比斯摩格更容易对一些物品产生兴趣。</p><p> </p><p>       说起天气，斯摩格站起来走到窗边，最近好像都不太妙啊，好像还会有风暴……</p><p> </p><p>       你会害怕吗？库赞从背后抱住他，把已经恢复平静的风暴瓶拿到他眼前，蹭着他白色的头发，打雷的时候小狗都会害怕地缩成一团，就像怀特一样。</p><p> </p><p>       当然不，有人在的话就不会，斯摩格抱住他的手臂，偏过头看着他笑了，不然外面狂风暴雨的时候你还想在哪里？</p><p> </p><p>       窗前的两人以一种扭曲的姿势接吻，被遗忘在这个吻之外的风暴瓶中，液体有些浑浊，结晶也漂浮在表面，说明书被风吹落在地上——风暴要来了。</p><p> </p><p>       远处高楼大厦尖锐的顶端直指冰蓝色的天空，从高处俯视这个还未清醒的城市，仍然处在阴暗中的地面上的人们却已经开始了东奔西走的一天，闪着微光的车辆在马路上缓缓移动。</p><p> </p><p>       斯摩格蹑手蹑脚地下床来到落地窗前，几步之遥便感觉到了窗外的阵阵寒意，他把脸凑近玻璃向上望去，处在公寓的最高层，有的时候甚至还能看到未消散的云雾。四月的气温仍然没有回暖，夹杂着三月的余温开始了一个漫长的季度。</p><p> </p><p>       房间内依旧保持着较低的室温，灰色的床单和被子，被昏暗的光线映得发灰的墙壁，无论是环境还是心情都和今天的天气都很对调。墙上的时钟告诉他现在是早上5:27，又转过身看了看床上还在酣睡的人，让他再睡一会吧，斯摩格心想。</p><p> </p><p>       光脚踩在地板上尽量把脚步放轻，来到浴室，看着镜子里一脸困倦的自己，还有镜子上那道可怕的裂缝，尖锐的棱角散发着莫名的恶意——两个人之间极为罕见的发生了不愉快的事情。</p><p> </p><p>       矛盾是生活的常事，即使在他们之间并不多见，他们不会恶语相向，只是两个人减少对话甚至不说话，谁都没有指望对方先道歉，只是想让自己冷静。他还记得昨晚自己因为情绪激动而泛红的面颊和耳尖，对方平静的神情下是克制和隐忍的怒气，争吵的话语在浴室里回荡着，声音格外的刺耳。</p><p> </p><p>       两个人背对背各占床的一边，中间的位置没有温度，争吵过后的平静显得有些可怕，室内的温度降低，就着夜晚的低温度过了一个悄无声息的夜。</p><p> </p><p>       闹钟还没有走到预定好的钟点，斯摩格没有叫库赞起床，而是在洗漱过后敲开了邻居家的门——按照约定他要帮隔壁的莫里森太太去遛狗。</p><p> </p><p>       一只白色的大狗从门缝里钻出来，在斯摩格脚下绕来绕去，毛茸茸的身子蹭着他的裤腿。怀特是一只活泼又十分温顺的萨摩耶犬，它的主人莫里森太太由于年事已高行动不便，于是就拜托他每天早上带怀特出去溜一圈，对于邻居的委托他欣然接受，而作为回报他总能得到一些美味的食物，比如上周一大摞香喷喷的巧克力烤饼和加了莫里森太太秘制酱料的烟熏鸡肉卷，对于不擅长烹饪的人来说无疑是件好事。</p><p> </p><p>       怀特就拜托你了，去吧，等你们回来就做好了。莫里森太太沧桑又尖锐的声音从屋里传出，伴随着油锅发出的滋滋的煎烤声音，斯摩格闻到了黄油煎牛肉饼的味道。</p><p> </p><p>       多年以来斯摩格一直保持着规律的作息时间，生物钟让他固定在早上五点就醒来，从莫里森太太那里接上怀特，他们会去到距离公寓两个街区的公园，或者沿着河边过一座桥再回到公寓。</p><p> </p><p>       最近的天气都不怎么好，让整个城市都显得阴森森灰蒙蒙的，呼吸着清晨时分草叶和树木的味道，他能感觉到空气的湿度在上升，早晨的地面有些湿漉漉的，看起来不像洒水车的痕迹，他回忆着昨夜是不是下过雨，阴天已经持续了一周，中间断断续续的下过几场雨。</p><p> </p><p>       整个城市都被淋湿，让人的心情也在慢慢变得低落和烦躁。</p><p> </p><p>       在那条他们经常走过的路上。一颗高大的梧桐树以一种死亡的姿态倒在路边，周围聚集了很多人和一辆卡车，他们在想办法把这棵树拖走。</p><p> </p><p>       怀特对这棵倒塌的树木很感兴趣，斯摩格也被它脖子上的绳牵引绳领着向那边靠近。地上有很多被风雨打落的树叶和破碎的树枝。乖一点怀特，他拉住绳子防止它凑的太近，心里不禁感叹，多么猛烈的风能够把树木吹倒，看来这次的风暴不容小觑。</p><p> </p><p>       真是糟糕的天气啊，旁边一位穿着制服的男人开口。</p><p> </p><p>       是啊，斯摩格都不知道自己什么时候多了这么一个搭腔的毛病，确实是个麻烦事。</p><p> </p><p>       那人好像是找到了抱怨的对象一样开始和他讲起话来：不过好在没有伤到行人，只是不知道是哪个倒霉鬼的车被砸到了，说着指了指住下压着的一辆白色汽车，车头被砸得凹陷下去，挡风玻璃也支离破碎。</p><p> </p><p>       啧，斯摩格把怀特拉回自己身边，它在一棵树旁边徘徊了一会，可能是想吃树根处长出的蘑菇。那种菌类真让人作呕——斯摩格厌恶地看着地上长出的几株瘆人的植物，并没有在意旁边的男人继续自言自语。</p><p> </p><p>       幸好没有人在车里，男人感叹道，至于要怎么赔偿，那都是后话了，说着耸了耸肩，抬头目光呆滞地看着天，让人以为他看到了云层里藏着什么可怕的东西，像是在观望又像在思索，乌云映入眼帘，他的眼睛也变得浑浊，忽然压低了嗓音说，还是等风暴过去——希望不要再添麻烦。</p><p> </p><p>       不好意思，先生，请您让一下，一名工人拿着一些疏通用的工具走来，向斯摩格招了招手，他才意识到自己站在一个正在往外返水的排水口附近。污水已经沾湿了鞋底，他急忙躲开。 </p><p> </p><p>       昨晚雨下的很大吗？斯摩格甩了甩鞋子上的水。</p><p> </p><p>       是啊，这预示着天气会变得糟糕，年轻人舔了舔嘴唇，非常糟糕，跟随着他的目光，顺着旁边那些幸存的树向上看去，树顶是灰蒙蒙的天空。</p><p> </p><p>       风暴快要到了。</p><p> </p><p>       什么？</p><p> </p><p>       年轻人把头完全扬起来 后颈的皮肤贴在一起，像是自言自语，风暴就要到了。</p><p> </p><p>       大清早就遇见了好多奇怪的人啊，斯摩格不禁琢磨着，带着怀特向公寓走去。</p><p> </p><p>       昨晚我好像听见那边很吵，你们之间发生了什么事情吗？面对邻居的突然发问，斯摩格却想到居然会被听见声音，也在心里祈祷着希望老人之前没有听见过什么奇怪的声音。</p><p> </p><p>        没事的，他捧着手里的食物，谢谢您。拿着东西回到家里，库赞已经洗漱完毕正在穿衣镜前整理着衬衣——今天他要参加一场非常重要的会议，在城市最边缘的马苏里区，众多社会名流的聚集地。</p><p> </p><p>       可以吃了，斯摩格淡淡的说了一句，把东西放到桌上，并没有坐下来，而是转身去了厨房，只留给库赞一个背影。</p><p> </p><p>       你不吃吗？库赞拉开一把椅子坐下，斯摩格在厨房里冲调一杯速溶咖啡，他要保持清醒。</p><p> </p><p>       会议大概会在下午结束，库赞的声音从餐桌上传来，他希望斯摩格能够吃点东西。冰箱里还有剩下的几片吐司面包，尽管它们已经有些发干，他应该还记得。</p><p> </p><p>       斯摩格嗯了一声，鼻音埋在热气腾腾的咖啡杯里。</p><p> </p><p>       你真的不尝尝吗？再一次问道，再次被拒绝，这顿早餐吃得太压抑人。</p><p> </p><p>       喝完咖啡斯摩格在水池边冲洗着咖啡杯，库赞走进厨房打开冰箱，拿出瓶冰水解解腻。</p><p> </p><p>       为什么不让自己帮他拿过去呢，斯摩格想着，觉得他看起来并没有想和解的意思，心里不免有些不爽。
            把水关小一点，会溅到身上，库赞凑过来拧了拧水龙头的开关，但是很难控制水流的大小，水流突然像爆炸一样四处喷洒，库赞的衣服被打湿了一片，我们应该换个水龙头了，或者换掉整个洗碗池。</p><p> </p><p>        斯摩格象征性的点了点头，转身离开的时候，仿佛听见库赞微微叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>       餐桌上还有两块已经冷掉的牛肉饼，有一块已经被切开了一半，里面肉质的颜色看起来有些怪异，他忍不住了尝一块——莫里森太太一定是错用了过期的黄油，要么就是用了做完青咖喱但没洗干净的锅，这味道让他觉得有点想吐。</p><p> </p><p>       我需要换一件衣服，你还有时间，库赞从厨房里走出来看到了他厌恶的表情。</p><p> </p><p>       不用了，斯摩格扯出一张餐巾纸，擦着手上的油，拿起外套就往外走，我先去热车。</p><p> </p><p>       启动车子的嗡嗡声像是催促着出发，库赞今天要去的地方很远，而他也不喜欢挤公交和地下铁。打开车里的广播，传出一位男性浑厚的嗓音，听起来冷冰冰的毫无感情的介绍着天气情况。</p><p> </p><p>       斯摩格一心一意的开着车，广播里的声音只会让他觉得心烦，而库赞在副驾驶上一手撑着脸望向窗外，看不见他的表情，车内的气氛十分的沉闷，斯摩格尝试着打开车窗，外面猛烈的风令人有些呼吸困难。</p><p> </p><p>       想要挑起一个话题，但两个人仿佛都在等待着对方先开口。要问一下他下班如何回家吗？还是等到红灯的时候再问吧……斯摩格心里想着。他们的车子顺利地通过好几个路口。</p><p> </p><p>       斯摩格有些不满意库赞冷漠的态度，甚至不知道对方没有在思考缓和他们关系的想法，车子卡在最后一个路口，红灯时间过了很久依然没有变颜色。斯摩格紧盯着路口的路标，脚下轻轻试探着油门和刹车，眼前驶过的车辆和行走缓慢的人群让他感觉有点不耐烦。距离目的地越来越近。</p><p> </p><p>       停在会堂门口吧，库赞指了指窗外，车子停稳之后他只说了句下午见，立刻开门下车。</p><p> </p><p>       多说一句都不愿意吗……斯摩格皱着眉头，目光随着库赞的身影绕过车头准备进去。</p><p> </p><p>        祝你今天顺利，库赞来到车窗前刚想开口，车窗徐徐上升将两人隔开，两人的动作发生在同时，斯摩格有那么一瞬间非常后悔自己这样做，索性直接驾车离开，余光从后视镜里看到库赞抬了抬手，目送着车子远去。</p><p> </p><p>       今天的天气真是糟透了，日奈风风火火地走进办公室，一头淡粉色的头发被风吹的有些毛糙。</p><p> </p><p>       你可以带个帽子的，斯摩格转过椅子面向自己狼狈的同事。</p><p> </p><p>       唉，别说了，日奈把雨伞支在墙边，斯摩格把一包纸巾滑到桌子对面去，日奈抽出两张擦拭着脸上的水珠，黑色的西装肩膀部位也被淋湿了一片，在外面打伞都没有用，等了好久才等到一辆计程车，我坐在车里都能感觉到外面的风有多大。</p><p> </p><p>       办公室里只有他们两人，日奈问起其他同事，斯摩格往椅子上一靠，他们应该准备出发了。</p><p> </p><p>       你居然会把这次报道的机会拱手相让，日奈知道他的性格所以并没有很惊讶，只是感叹道。</p><p>       我宁愿一整天对着电脑，他说，屏幕的光照得他的眼睛有些刺痛，从抽屉里翻出一个眼镜盒——防蓝光的眼镜，没有度数的平光镜，是库赞给他买的，当时斯摩格说自己是负责外出采访报道，不需要一直对着电脑，没想到会用得上，他伸开眼镜腿对着天花板看了看，戴上继续工作。</p><p> </p><p>       我对那种事没兴趣，斯摩格是这样解释的。那种无聊的会议没什么可报道的，只不过是一群人在做表面文章相互欺诈而已，他向来直截了当地表达自己的厌恶，那些高高在上的资本家脸上堆满虚伪的笑容令他作呕，这只会影响他的工作——会议上他的镜头只要拍到那几个人的身影就想赶紧躲开。</p><p> </p><p>       真不知道库赞怎么会接手这种工作，与那些家伙合作想想就是一阵恶寒，斯摩格从来都不是个听话的人，也不爱出风头，与其这样还不如给想做的人去做。</p><p> </p><p>       我倒是觉得报道风暴要比会议有趣多了，如果我们是专业队伍就好了，日奈认为去现场报道风暴是一很帅气的事，她曾想过跳槽一个专业拍摄龙卷风的团队，跟拍那些东西太帅了不是吗？</p><p> </p><p>       斯摩格眯着眼睛藏起自己怀疑的目光听着她讲，他觉得日奈只是想开上装备齐全的房车。</p><p> </p><p>       全世界的人都想躲开麻烦，你却喜欢满世界追着麻烦跑。</p><p> </p><p>       我们可是记者啊，哪里有新鲜事不管是好事还是麻烦事，报道新闻不就是我们的工作吗？</p><p> </p><p>       斯摩格摊了摊手表示无所谓，接着他们又讨论起天气。</p><p> </p><p>       不知道这样的天气下他们的会议能不能顺利进行，日奈打开电脑，老式电脑开机的声音比组长在办公室睡觉时的鼾声还大，日奈耸耸肩，或许我更应该担心我的同事们能不能顺利完成报道工作，哈哈。</p><p> </p><p>       你看过今天的天气预报了吗？据说这样的天气，城市交通都会受很大的影响，可能我明天会住在办公室，日奈开玩笑说道，电脑屏幕亮起后她立刻凑了过去，你会去接库赞先生吗？</p><p> </p><p>       斯摩格他移动鼠标的手停了一下，不知道。虽然语气中这些虚的不在意，内心却在想这样的天气真的要他一个人回来吗？想着想着担心和懊悔慢慢浮现。</p><p> </p><p>       日奈仰起头抱怨了一句，不知道是说天气还是说运作迟缓到令人崩溃的电脑。</p><p> </p><p>       怎么感觉你今天好像有点不高兴？她也察觉到了他的低落，是因为天气的原因？说着拿起桌上的烟盒，打开发现里面是空的，于是又失落的香烟和丢回桌上。</p><p> </p><p>       斯摩格摇摇头站起来，我去楼下买点东西。</p><p> </p><p>       帮我带盒烟，谢谢，日奈靠在椅子上向他的背影举起手。</p><p> </p><p>       路边的店铺多数都停止了营业，卷帘门发出哗啦的声音，斯摩格走向街角那家经常光顾的便利店。</p><p> </p><p>       他低着头走的收银台前把东西放下，发觉收银员没有像之前那么的热情，抬眼一看感到很诧异，明明进来的时候还是一个女人，为什么现在眼前是一个满面愁容的年轻男人。</p><p> </p><p>       今天的天气很凉，对方却只穿了一件灰色的短袖，露出两条白皙的手臂，左手手腕上还戴着一串珠子，斯摩格对这种东西并不在行，感觉那些坑坑洼洼的珠子戴在手上并不好看，和这个人的年纪并不相符，年轻人也低着头不紧不慢地为他扫码装袋，斯摩格的眼睛紧盯着对方慢慢悠悠的动作，他也不着急。</p><p> </p><p>       不知道是不是由于天气的原因，人们的情绪变得低落动作也变得缓慢。便利店里只有两个人，头顶上的小电视里播放着天气预报。</p><p> </p><p>       风暴就要来了，年轻的店员抬起头透过玻璃门，看了看天空，外面的街道上已经起风了，人们纷纷捂住帽子裹紧了大衣顶着风往前走。</p><p> </p><p>       年轻的店员还是在注意听着电视里的声音，斯摩格又是随口答应了一句。店员又说道，那个橘色头发的播报员真是可爱呢。</p><p> </p><p>       斯摩格瞟了一眼电视里正在讲话的女孩，注意力并不在于欣赏她这个人——而是在她正在播报的天气情况，中午前后将出现强对流天气，一般风力五到六级，最大风力可达八级，伴随而来的大风和雷雨将对城市交通和人们出行造成较大影响……</p><p> </p><p>       提着东西走出便利店，在门口逗留了一会，看着天上越积越厚压的越来越低的云层，笼罩在城市的上空。乌云之间的缝隙只透着一点淡淡的颜色，随后被乌云层层覆盖并蔓延向远处的天空。</p><p> </p><p>       他的会议应该结束了吧？斯摩格一边想着一边掏出手机，攥了一会最终还是拨出了电话。</p><p> </p><p>       我要去一趟马苏里区，你什么时候结束？</p><p> </p><p>       十二点之前应该可以……对面的环境很嘈杂，充斥着各种人的声音和聒噪的话筒音，对面犹豫了一下，你不用来接我的。</p><p> </p><p>       我接了工作需要过去，很快就能结束，我们一起回去，他坚持道，没等对方说完只撂下一句话，等我。</p><p> </p><p>       电话被掐断，对面的人无奈的放下手机。同一片天空之下的两个人，在不同的地方却在担心着相同的事情——从他那里看情况也是这样的糟糕吗？</p><p> </p><p>       现在是上午10:55，立刻过去还来得及。斯摩格往下扯了扯袖子盖住腕表，强风吹起他的衣角，拉扯着前进的步伐。只感觉到就在自己身后，就在头顶上方好像有什么东西在压制着自己，反而让他加快了脚步。</p><p> </p><p>       密集的雨点拍打在脸上，让他几乎睁不开眼睛，远处的楼房蒙上一层模糊的雨雾。鼻腔里充斥着雨水和尘土的味道，阴暗的天空时不时闪过短暂的白光，闪电落在城市里。雷声隐藏在云层里翻滚，风雨愈演愈烈敲击着人们的心脏和大脑，给人一种末日的危机感。</p><p>雨滴砸在车顶和挡风玻璃上，前方的视野被雨水冲刷几乎看不清路，斯摩格不得不打开雨刷器不停地擦拭，听着雨声他的心情越发急躁，湿气渗入每一个毛孔。上空厚重的乌云涌动，驱赶着路上的行人和车辆——他还是没有听话，执意驾车上了通往马苏里区的公路，两侧是被风吹倒几乎贴近地面的麦田，风雨在远离城市的地方舞得更加狂妄。</p><p> </p><p>       还像小孩子一样赌气吗？斯摩格越想气，不知不觉把车开得飞快，由于视野不清晰，他险些撞上对面驶来的一辆车，车轮微微打滑让他心里一惊，差点失控冲向旁边的田野，道路非常狭窄，平日里通行都要小心，在雨天行驶更是危险。</p><p> </p><p>        你小心点啊！日奈皱着眉担心的提醒道，刚才的颠簸让她惊出冷汗，抓紧车窗上方的把手，发现从对面驶来的很多车辆与自己擦肩而过，心想为什么这么多人都往相反的方向走，难道前面出什么事了吗？</p><p> </p><p>       看到前方有警察站在路中央，车子停了下来，斯摩格打开窗向外张望。</p><p> </p><p>       不好意思，先生，窗外出现一名穿雨衣的年轻女交警，头发凌乱贴在额头上，镜片上挂满水珠，看起来十分生涩的样子。</p><p> </p><p>       请您调头，这条路现在禁止通行，她加大了声音以确保对方能听得见。</p><p> </p><p>       斯摩格向她说明了情况后依然遭到拒绝，年轻的女警指引他看向一个车祸现场，前方两辆侧翻的轿车倒在路边，车身被撞得严重变形，还在冒着股股白烟，周围地面上都是一些七零八落的碎片，女警解释说雨天路滑导致两车相撞，现场一片混乱这里的路也要封锁。</p><p> </p><p>       先生，请您调头！女警一边打着手势一边用力喊着，声音已经被风声盖过，后方传来刺耳的鸣笛声，他的心情也被催促的越来越急躁，一咬牙将车子掉头停在路边，双手扶在方向盘上，头垂得很低，从他的呼吸声中日奈都能听得出他现在十分焦急。</p><p> </p><p>       我们还是回去吧，日奈把手轻轻放在他的肩上，试着安慰道，库赞先生他会没事的，我也不放心你在这样的天气开车去那么远的地方。日奈并不知道，他摇摇头，拿出手机刚想打电话，就发现了一条他的语音留言。</p><p> </p><p>       现在外面很危险，你不要过来，确保你在风暴来临之前一定要回到家，我的手机快没电了，我会在晚上之前回去的，我保证，我……听到库赞依旧平静的声音，斯摩格突然感觉心沉了下去。留言断在他还未说完的那一句话，声音戛然而止，车内变得安静而沉闷。</p><p> </p><p>       回去吧……日奈紧盯着他，她能够理解斯摩格现在的心情。但是掉头回家才是此时此刻最好的选择。斯摩格关上手机长舒一口气，抓了抓背雨淋湿的头发，试图抓出脑海里自己混乱的思绪，车子还在嗡嗡的响，催促着他赶紧做出决定。</p><p> </p><p>       调转车头，城市伫立在朦胧的雨雾里，笼罩在黑云和大地之间。避难所就在不远处。</p><p> </p><p>       一路上斯摩格面无表情的开车，任凭雨滴敲打出令人心烦意乱的鼓点。驶进城市后，他先把日奈送回了家。</p><p> </p><p>       路上小心，日奈拍拍车窗，打了个手势叮嘱道。</p><p> </p><p>       打开门面对空无一人的房间，斯摩格已经感觉不到任何多余的情绪，在风暴来临前的风雨中奔波已经让他太累了，换下衣服，带着一身疲惫走进浴室。</p><p> </p><p>       身体泡在浴缸里，闭上眼睛他想象到决堤的洪水涌入城市，而人们相拥在一起等待风暴过后的阳光。</p><p> </p><p>       披上浴衣离开已经变冷浴缸，留下了一路带水的脚印来到客厅的窗前，窗子将外面的声音隔绝开来。</p><p> </p><p>       避难所里却只有自己一个人。</p><p> </p><p>       身体无力的倒在床上，拉过深灰色的棉被将整张脸盖住。</p><p> </p><p>       他坠入乌云之中。</p><p> </p><p>       这一觉斯摩格没有做梦，外面的狂风和暴雨肆虐却让人睡得格外安稳，听见外面有人开门的声音和靠近的脚步声，睁开眼睛隐隐看见泛着微光的窗帘，天色早已沉下来，无法判断现在的时间，翻身在枕边摸索着手机</p><p> </p><p>       黑暗中房门被推开，打开台灯听见砰的一声，像是打火机喷出火苗的声音，黑夜突然被点亮，刺眼的光线刺激着他的眼球。</p><p> </p><p>       告诉过你多少次把头发吹干再睡。被雨水淋透的库赞冷冷地说道，懒得一个个解开纽扣，直接把湿透的衬衣脱下来。</p><p> </p><p>       我没睡。床上的人带着刚刚醒来的无力感落寞地坐在被子里，声音沙哑得像是还停留在梦中，发皱的枕头上有一大片深色的水迹，就着灯光，库赞看到他的脸上也湿漉漉的一片。</p><p> </p><p>       我在等你回来。</p><p> </p><p>       下午我给你打了电话但你没接，库赞从旁边的衣架取下浴衣搭在手臂上，目光却没在斯摩格身上停留，我给手机换了电池。</p><p> </p><p>       回来后我就没看手机，斯摩格把身体缩起来，用力捏着脚踝上坚硬的骨头，微微发热的皮肤抗拒着空气中渗透出的凉意。</p><p> </p><p>       车子被刮伤你看到了吗？</p><p> </p><p>       斯摩格摇头。</p><p> </p><p>       嘛，算了，路上开车本来就很不安全，回来的路上看到好多车祸，你人没出事就好，车子不要紧，还有洗碗池什么的，等这阵过去再去处理那些东西吧。</p><p> </p><p>       我先去洗澡，库赞拿了浴衣向浴室走去，斯摩格立刻追出去来到客厅。</p><p> </p><p>       晚饭吃了吗？两个人几乎同时发问，又都停了一下。</p><p> </p><p>       会议结束就吃过了，我带了蓓尔烘焙的点心回来，只有马苏里区才有的店，库赞笑了笑，从玄关旁边的桌子上拿过一个包装精致的盒子，真是顽强啊。</p><p> </p><p>       斯摩格一直盯着盒子断裂的提手和已经瘪进去的棱角。</p><p> </p><p>       回来的路上比较坎坷……库赞挠挠头，这个“惊喜”已经变得不那么好看了。</p><p> </p><p>        总比莫里森太太的牛肉饼要好，斯摩格接过他的话说着，打开盒子发现里面是松饼，蓝莓白巧克力酱松饼，它们已经完全冷掉，几颗蓝莓变得干瘪，酱料也凝固在饼上，我很喜欢。</p><p> </p><p>       今天怎么样？斯摩格把剩下的松饼推到他面前，库赞从浴室出来披着潮湿的头发坐在对面。</p><p> </p><p>       来的记者并不多，据说他们在台下打赌，结果作为会议中心的两位高管当堂对峙，弄得所有人都很尴尬，当然最尴尬的还是他们自己。</p><p> </p><p>       仿佛已经恢复了平常的样子，一份本来不适合夜晚的甜点填满了两个空虚的胃，白巧克力巧克力的味道甜得有些发腻，柔软的松饼带着蓝莓的清爽和甘甜，覆盖上被大雨淋湿的梦，甜品会让人心情变好。</p><p> </p><p>       你这里，库赞指了指提醒斯摩格的嘴边沾着一点褐色。</p><p> </p><p>        斯摩格直接伸出舌头将它舔掉，眼睛却一直盯着他，松饼的味道很不错……</p><p> </p><p>       吃饱了吗？</p><p> </p><p>       没有。</p><p> </p><p>       我也是。</p><p> </p><p>       两只沾了白巧克力酱的叉子交叠在一起放在餐桌上。</p><p> </p><p>       库赞从床头柜最下面的抽屉里翻出一个盒子，拍在柜子表面发出清脆的啪的声音——那盒安全套快过期了。</p><p>     他不喜欢浪费而他要保持清醒。</p><p>      斯摩格一双震慑人心的猩红色的眼睛，在注视着库赞的时候却格外的迷人和温顺。两人高挺的鼻梁互相贴着对方的鼻翼，但并不影响激烈地吻，唾液的吮吸和交换啧啧有声。</p><p>       手探入斯摩格的上衣抚过胸口和腹部的每一寸皮肤，四处点火，身体的每一处都贪恋着一闪而过的爱抚，反而变得更加敏感和贪婪，腰腹传来的痒意让他微微扭动身躯在慢慢燃烧，库赞也引领着他的手在自己身上探索，落在腹部的轻吻让他不由得收紧腹肌呈现出迷人的线条。</p><p>       你身上很香，库赞在他耳边贪婪的呼吸着。</p><p>       别说这些奇怪的话，斯摩格感觉耳朵痒痒的，在他脸颊上蹭了蹭，是用了新的沐浴露。</p><p>       蓝色那瓶？</p><p>       嗯。</p><p>       库赞身上雨水的味道被冲洗干净，斯摩格一点一点亲吻着他的胸膛和肩膀，时不时伸出舌头舔吻着。</p><p>       像猫一样。库赞扳过他的脸，看着露在外面的鲜红的舌尖，便吻了上去。明明就是小狗。</p><p>       斯摩格皱皱眉，不专心地轻咬了下对方的嘴唇。</p><p>       不乖。库赞揉着他的头发，</p><p>       手扶在他的身体两侧，手指一寸寸向下数着他的肋骨，下滑至腰，暴露在微凉的空气中的身子抖了一下，现在他的身体还是很热。库赞凑到他胸前含住左边的乳首，舌尖舔舐拨弄着凸起让整个乳晕湿漉漉的，嘴唇将其包住用力吮吸，另一边则在库赞爱抚着的手里逐渐挺立，他仰起头来喘气，手按在他的脑侧。</p><p>       可以了……斯摩格终于忍不住哼了一声，库赞松开口，又用食指和中指夹住已经被玩到有些红肿的乳珠，拇指揉搓上面的小孔，让斯摩格连脊梁骨都酥软。</p><p>     你自己来还是我来？库赞的手探到他的臀缝之间，来回轻轻划着他敏感的地方。</p><p>      帮我。斯摩格有些迫不及待。</p><p>      库赞的指尖在穴口周围触摸着按压着，慢慢探入，温热柔软的内壁让他更加兴奋，两根手指搅动着内里滑腻的穴肉，有了润滑剂的辅助，粗大的指关节也吞了进去卡在穴口，勾起手指慢慢抠挖着，直到穴口渐渐放松下来，库赞一手的手指还停留在斯摩格体内，另一只手捏着一片安全套递到他嘴边。</p><p>      不用。斯摩格摇摇头，伸出舌头勾了勾唇角，瞟了一眼是他喜欢的草莓味，红色的眼睛里燃烧着温情又急切的火焰，库赞也不需要再确认。</p><p>       斯摩格顺从地趴倒在床上，身下垫着的两个枕头发出沙沙的声响。库赞掰开他柔软饱满的臀肉发出一点点黏腻的声音，响声轻微但足以让施者兴奋，受者面红。</p><p>       后入的姿势让库赞完全掌握主动权，斯摩格感受到后穴有个温温的东西在试探，摩擦着把周围的润滑剂蹭满整个会阴，白色的体毛被弄湿粘在小腹上，库赞的东西抽打在臀瓣上的声音让斯摩格紧张又兴奋。努力放松身体去迎接他的进入，疼痛从来都是在快感之前，右手握拳抵在自己山根处，眉头紧皱紧咬牙关，库赞却希望听到更多他的声音，痛苦或者愉悦，都是自己对他的给予。</p><p>       慢点，斯摩格抓紧了被子的一角，会疼。</p><p>       身体被破开的感受持续了好一会，斯摩格的呼吸甚至有点不规律，总感觉胸腔里挤压着些许气泡，努力调整想把这些气泡呼出来，他费力地呼吸像是溺水一般，不得不偏过身子咳了几下才感觉呼吸顺畅。</p><p>       好些了吗？库赞俯下身关切道，沉重的气息喷在斯摩格的后颈，但他不想说话，轻轻嗯了一声表示可以继续，身体的疼痛缓和了很多，然而库赞开始动作的时候痛感再度加剧，肠肉紧紧吸附着深色的肉棒，库赞能感觉到要被对方发烫的体温融化，也许斯摩格自己会先融化掉。库赞低头甚至能看见穴口若隐若现的嫣红的软肉。</p><p>       这样真的没问题吗？库赞一边这样想着一边用力送入，突出的胯骨将斯摩格雪白的后臀撞击到发红，囊袋拍打在会阴部的酥麻的感觉传递至小腹。斯摩格感觉到自己的肚子在燃烧，仿佛要冲出一团火焰，肉棒在身体里搅动着快要顶出内脏。</p><p>       库赞，库，赞！唔，啊啊……牙齿间漏出他的名字，却也忍不住释放出了呻吟。</p><p>       这样大概做了十分钟，两人都渐入佳境。库赞突然抓住他的脚踝，把整个人翻过来让他面朝着自己，斯摩格几乎失声。</p><p>       你到底为什么要来？库赞突然发问，动作也慢了下来，虽然这种时候不应该再提到那些不愉快的事情。</p><p>       都说了是接了任务，组里决定的。斯摩格回避性的把头偏到一边，稍微松了口气，我没事，你继续吧。</p><p>       你之前可没这么听话。库赞不满意他的反应，说着用力往下压让自己的东西进入的更深，顶在一块软肉上，让身下的人颤抖着叫了出来。库赞好像看见他的眼里泛着眼泪，见对方不肯松口于是又用力顶弄了几下，斯摩格感觉自己那根东西在自己的后穴里跳动着，整个人快要通透。</p><p>       好吧，我只是，想去，接你回家。他终于示弱，声音都有点带了哭腔，说话都一抽一抽的，库赞低下头舔了舔他唇边的血珠，我知道。</p><p>       斯摩格紧紧抱住他的脖子，紧抓着他后背的指腹被指甲挤压得发痛。</p><p>       等一下，斯摩格吸了一下鼻子带着轻微的鼻音，捧着他的脸问到，你在留言里想说什么？</p><p>       你是在乞求一个答案吗？库赞心里无奈的想着，看他有些可怜的眼神，伸手捂住他的眼睛然后吻了下去。</p><p>       我爱你啊。</p><p>       痛楚夹杂着快感从下身层层传递到大脑，意识逐渐像被打散的蛋清和蛋黄模糊成一片。</p><p>       窗外风雨肆虐，炸裂的雷声恐吓着城市里的人们，但他们并不害怕。</p><p>       是因为雨天的缘故吗？他怎么有这么多汁液？库赞的脑海中一点奇怪的想法浮现出来，斯摩格的大腿中间都是滑腻的体液，虽然这样会减轻他摩擦的痛感但是库赞更加想体验两人肉与肉的接触与贴合。</p><p>       每一次更加深入的推进，都会影响到呼吸甚至让斯摩格双眼翻白，像狗一样吐出舌头才能摄取足够的氧气。</p><p>       渴求的灵魂却因承受不住在作呕。</p><p>       库赞暂时退了出来，但斯摩格并不想给自己喘息的机会，大腿支撑在库赞身体两侧，一手伸到身后扶住他的东西想试着往下坐。</p><p>       你可以吗？库赞托住他的臀揉捏着，很担心他自己来会受伤。</p><p>       硕大的头部被穴肉包裹住，斯摩格已经疼的微微抽气，库赞的手始终托在他的身下，上下抬动着腰将其整根没入，不停地吞吐，有几次动作过于激烈滑了出来。</p><p>       让它待在里面，库赞用力打了一下他起伏的臀，斯摩格只好尽量控制着力度和深度，支撑着渐渐发酸的腰继续给予双方快感，肉体拍打的声音逐渐变成清晰的水声，和着愉悦的呻吟充斥着整个房间。</p><p>        桌上的温度计显示，室内温度持续低温，湿度提高。</p><p> </p><p>       斯摩格深吸一口气翻滚到床的另一边，躺在冰凉的床单上，努力平复自己的激烈的心跳。</p><p> </p><p>       别着凉了，库赞用被子把他卷起来。两个人面对面躺着，小腿交叉在一起，斯摩格被布料遮盖住的脸上红晕还未褪去，眼中透着疲惫和餍足。</p><p> </p><p>       风暴来临之前，整个城市都是灰色的。两个人窝在沙发里看电影，就算外面是世界末日也不能打扰他们——今天他们都休息，就让别人忙去吧。</p><p> </p><p>       电视机里播放着一部无聊的老片子，也不能说是挑选的人没有眼光，只是库赞随便找的。</p><p> </p><p>       库赞右手搭在沙发的靠背上，怀里的人舒适地枕着他的手臂结实的肌肉，随手拿过他手里的酒瓶喝一口再还回去。</p><p> </p><p>       吃薯片吗？库赞拿起旁边的一个绿颜色的袋子，晃了晃发出沙啦沙啦的声响。</p><p> </p><p>       嗯，斯摩格盯着电视屏幕，正值里面在播放着他感兴趣的片段，目不转睛地转过头张嘴，猝不及防接上沾着两瓣青瓜味薯片味道的唇，就这样斯摩格错过了电影的重点——结尾也猝不及防。</p><p> </p><p>       斯摩格有些懊恼，随手拿起桌上的风暴瓶感叹道，都说了啊这种东西不准的。</p><p> </p><p>       库赞接过来用力摇晃了几下，又放回桌上，这样就准了。</p><p> </p><p>       两个人都笑了。</p><p> </p><p>       瓶子里面的溶液和结晶混合成混沌的灰色，狭小的空间里发生着风暴，外面依旧风雨大作，这个城市的一切仍在运作的同时，也酝酿着迎接灾难的到来。</p><p> </p><p>       然而这一切都与他们无关。</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>原谅我的文字太苍白了。</p><p>感谢大家的阅读❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>